The Secret Cookie Admirer
by Aprilicity
Summary: It's April Fool's Day at Camp Half-Blood, and mischief lurks in every corner...and in every box of cookies too.


**Happy April Fool's Day to everyone! This may have reached you late/early due to time differences and all that. But I hope you still have fun reading it!**

**I meant to post this a little bit earlier, but my laptop bugged out and I had to wait for a while before it started working again.  
**

* * *

_The Secret Cookie Admirer_

**_Disclaimer: Anyone who believes that I own the PJO/HoO series is completely delusional and I strongly suggest seeking professional help._**

""I hope life isn't a big joke, because I don't get it." - Jack Handey

* * *

Nico woke up feeling especially groggy. He hated mornings. All the light, and noise, and brightness. There was nothing more the son of Hades despised more than the noise that the camp activities usually generated. He winced as a bunch of young campers screamed as they ran past his cabin. Nico sighed irritably. It looked like he was in for another 24 hours of screaming, giggling, swearing, and loud-mouth gossiping. Ugh. Why couldn't all the campers just be ghosts instead? It'd be much quieter, that was for sure. He began to wonder why he even decided to start sleeping in his cabin in the first place.

He swung his tired feet out of bed and got dressed. He would have slept in, but his stomach was complaining. _Food, food, food!_ it growled at him. He picked up his black Stygian sword and studied his reflection in the dark blade. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair was tangled up in a hopeless mess. He looked like a zombie. A really _sleepy_ zombie.

Three loud raps on his door startled him, causing him to cut himself. Swearing quietly, he put his finger in his mouth and opened the door. Nobody was there. Just a box of something on his doorstep. He picked it up and lifted the cover.

_Cookies? What are they doing here?_

A card dangled out from the box. Stepping back inside the cabin, he read it.

_**Dear Nico,**_

_**I made these cookies especially for you. I hope you like them!**_

_**Love,**_  
_**A secret admirer**_

Nico was confused. An admirer? What kind of person in their right mind would admire him? Shaking his head, he replaced the lid. He dumped the box on a table. No way would he be eating those cookies. They were probably poisoned anyway. He decided talk to Hazel later when he visited Camp Jupiter. He wasn't any good with girls (actually, he wasn't good with humans and anything that breathed air in general), and he needed her advice.

* * *

"An admirer?" Hazel said, her golden eyes sparkling. "Who?"

"Not so loud," Nico hissed. "And I don't know. There wasn't any name on the card."

"A card? She sent you a card?"

"And a box of cookies."

"Oooh," Hazel clapped her hands. "Nico's got a little girlfriend!"

"I do not!" Nico insisted. "And lower your voice."

"Hey," Jason said, joining the two at their table, "What's this I hear about a girlfriend?"

"Nico's got a girlfriend!" Hazel repeated teasingly. "He's in love!"

She and Jason started to laugh.

"Cut it out, you two!" Nico said, annoyed. "I just found a stupid box of cookies on my doorstep this morning!"

"But with a card!" Hazel said.

"Card?" Frank said, taking a seat beside Hazel while munching on a piece of toast. "What card?"

"Nico's got a secret admirer!" Jason informed him. "She sent a card and a box of cookies this morning!"

The look on Frank's face was priceless. He even choked on his toast. "An admirer?" he said in disbelief. "You?"

"He's not that dark and creepy," Jason said, sizing up Nico's face. "And he isn't always so grumpy."

"I guess," Frank said thoughtfully, "If you squeeze your eyes, and if you tilt your head a little..."

"Guys," Nico said. "This isn't funny. I'm trying to find out who sent me this stupid box so that I can tell her that I'm not interested."

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Leo said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Leo?" Nico said in surprise. "When did you get here?"

"We followed you!" Percy answered, sitting beside Nico.

"We?" Nico repeated.

"Yeah!" Piper said. "All of us!" She was then followed by Annabeth, Reyna and Thalia.

"Thalia? Reyna?" Nico said in total shock. "What...?"

"Anyway, about that admirer," Piper said casually, "we know who it is."

"Tell me!" Nico said. "So that I can end this stupid girlfriend nonsense!"

"For a price, of course." Thalia said with an evil grin.

"You're gonna dance, man!" Leo grinned, "And it's gonna be epic!"

"What?!" Nico cried out. "No!"

"Or you could try and find out who your little lover is," Annabeth's stormy eyes sparkled mischievously. "Good luck with that."

"I hate you all so much." Nico gave them his trademark death glare.

"Aww, we love you too." Piper replied sarcastically.

"Please?" Nico did his best to put emotion in his voice. He wasn't very good at it. He was going for 'helpless and weak', but it sounded more like 'constipated and dying'.

Not a single one of them budged. All nine of his so-called 'friends' stared at him with barely contained amusement. Even Reyna.

_Darn. This isn't working._ He had to try something else.

"If you don't tell me," he growled. For once, he was thankful for his zombie-like appearance. He hoped it made him look more menacing. "If you don't tell me, I will summon the most evil spirits that you'll ever see in your pathetically short mortal life spans."

Nico almost winced. Pathetically short mortal life spans? Holy Hera, he was becoming his father.

His I-am-a-dark-scary-shadow-that-will-kill-you act failed miserably. They did the complete opposite of what he wanted them to do and burst into giggles.

"I'm terrified, di Angelo!" Thalia mocked.

"I want my mommy!" Percy laughed.

Nico gulped. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He needed a backup plan. Fast.

"Okay," Nico let out a shaky breath. "How about I treat all of you guys to lunch later? I hear that cafe by the river has some really good apple pie and-"

"Nico," Annabeth grinned, "Stop stalling."

"Make your choice," Jason said. "Dance or suffer?"

_Oh, gods, I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed today._

"I'll dance." Nico muttered grimly.

* * *

That afternoon, all the residents of New Rome looked up to see a boy doing the chicken dance on top of a marble pillar.

"Won't he fall?" a little girl in a frilly blue dress wondered out loud.

"He's crazy, sweetheart." her mother replied, gently pulling her daughter away.

A group of other kids surrounded the dancing boy, laughing wildly. One of them was holding a camera.

"Come on, Nico!" a dark haired boy with sea green eyes called out. "Flap those wings!"

"I am so going to kill you guys!" Nico muttered as he endured his torture. "Can I stop now?"

"Five more minutes!" Leo said, clutching his stomach. "This is just too funny!"

"This is priceless!" Reyna grinned.

"I can't breathe!" Piper giggled.

"I'm actually crying!" Frank gasped.

"Best day ever!" Jason laughed.

"Oh man!" Percy was shaking from laughing so hard. Annabeth tried to steady him, but even she was having a hard time keeping herself standing straight.

They continued laughing until Thalia, the one holding the camera, fell down from giggling too much. Grumbling, Nico jumped down from the pillar and tried to snatch the camera away from Thalia.

"Alright, fun's over," Nico said as his friends began to calm down. "Who sent it?"

"We did!" Hazel said, still laughing.

"Happy April Fool's Day!" Annabeth and Percy called out together. All of them, except Nico, broke into peals of hysterical laughter.

"Reyna?" Nico said. "Even you?"

"I needed a break." she replied, smiling.

"And you? Thalia?" Nico said. "You came all the way for this?"

"Artemis said that I could have the day off," the daughter of Zeus responded with a smile. "I think she meant it as a prank, but it pretty much backfired."

"We invited Octavian," Leo added, "but he didn't want to go."

"That old grouch missed out on all the fun!" Piper said.

"Hey Leo," Percy called out, "do you think you can get this on Hephaestus TV?"

"You bet!" Leo answered with a thumbs-up sign.

Nico stared on as the young group of demigods continued to laugh. He shook his head grimly.

It was payback time.

* * *

**I really tried to make this longer! Review and you'll (maybe) ****get a virtual box of cookies like the one Nico got! :D Happy April Fool's, y'all!**

**Nico gets his revenge next year****! :D**

**Kita kits!**  
**April**

**(oh, and I'm going to favorite, follow, and review to ALL the stories of the FIRST PERSON who can tell me what 'kita kits' means and where it came from...I'll also advertise him/her in one of my stories and on my profile)**


End file.
